


Flash Fics for New Comics - Avengers #6

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Telepathic Bond, uni-mind
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: После битвы с Небожителями Мстители расходятся по домам...





	Flash Fics for New Comics - Avengers #6

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flash Fics for New Comics - Avengers #6](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889308) by [msermesth_on_wednesdays (msermesth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/pseuds/msermesth_on_wednesdays). 



> Сражаясь с врагами, Мстители были вынуждены объединить свои сознания, это привело к тому, что им открылись мысли и воспоминания друг друга. Тони долгое время находился в коме после событий Гражданки II, сравнительно недавно он вернулся. Стив был до недавнего времени гидрантом, но тут это почти незаметно.

И, как обычно, они отправляются домой.

Бывали времена, когда «домой» означало «в Особняк», вспоминает Стив, вваливаясь в дверь своей пустой квартиры. Означало «вместе». Он выжат после битвы, устал настолько, что едва ли смог бы сейчас сказать внятно, с кем они вообще там сражались. Небожители, Орда, Локи — все смешалось в одну кучу, осталось только смутное представление о том, что конкретно они виноваты в том, что у него теперь все болит.

А ведь есть еще проблема Уни-Ума. Мысли и воспоминания товарищей по команде постепенно исчезают из его сознания, но смутные тени их остаются — как давно забытые воспоминания, дремлющие, ждущие возможности всплыть на поверхность мыслей.

У Стива уже слипаются глаза, и сон был бы лучшим решением, но один взгляд на аккуратно застеленную кровать заставляет его передумать. Он знает, что остальные отправляются отдыхать — чувствует, как они отключаются один за другим, закрывая глаза.

Стефан предупреждал о возможности такого побочного эффекта, при этом обещал, что за пару часов все пройдет, они перестанут чувствовать, что думают другие. Сначала идея показалась привлекательной, но теперь, стягивая униформу и делая себе протеиновый коктейль, Стив осознает, что скучает по этой связи.

Хотя бы Тони еще не спит. Стив забирается в душ, наблюдает, как грязь битвы смывается в водосток, и при этом чувствует, как Тони беспокоится за броню и думает о новой системе коммуникации, которую ему нужно сделать. Стив сожалеет, что он не рядом, в мастерской — тогда он смог бы убедиться, что Тони поест, поспит и вообще позаботится о себе. Впрочем, Тони, скорее всего, просто отмахнется и скажет, что он достаточно выспался во время комы.

В общем-то, Тони так и говорит. Точнее, думает, но Стив слышит его мысли так же отчетливо, как услышал бы слова, находясь рядом.  
Стив в этот момент выходит из душа и вытирается. Это не мешает ему закатить глаза. Он не скрывает своего раздражения, а Тони в ответ только вздыхает и бормочет что-то о том, что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. «А вот тебе стоит поспать», — добавляет Тони нежно и заботливо.

«Ты что, серьезно собираешься читать мне мораль?»

«Дело не в морали, ты, блядь, был внутри Солнца» — по мыслям Тони отчетливо видно, что он беспокоится.

Стиву хочется прикоснуться к нему, успокоить, но он далеко, сидит тут в одиночестве.

«Ты не одинок», — думает Тони, и это разбивает Стиву сердце.

— Ты тоже, — отвечает он вслух. — У тебя есть я.

Тони, конечно, в это не верит. Связь передает весь страх, который он пытается скрыть. Тони молчит, но Стив продолжает говорить в надежде, что его голос немного Тони обнадежит:  
— Я скучал по тебе. Скучал по работе с тобой, по временам, когда мы вместе управляли командой и просто… разговаривали.

«Сейчас мы сказали друг другу больше, чем за все последнее время».

— Я знаю, — Стив чувствует это всем своим существом. — И я беспокоюсь, что когда мы проснемся...

«То, что мы больше не будем мысленно связаны, не значит, что мы не будем разговаривать. Поверь мне. Ты чувствуешь это?»

Стива захлестывает чувство невероятной любви и нежности. 

«Вот это не изменится».

Стив забирается под одеяло. Он больше не в состоянии держать глаза открытыми.

Но это ничего, потому что Тони рядом. Даже с учетом того, что он в другом конце города. Такая близость кажется особенно интимной.  
Стив старательно передает это чувство, убеждается, что Тони понял, как это его успокаивает. 

— Я люблю тебя, — говорит он пустой комнате. И надеется, что Тони вспомнит это с утра.


End file.
